London Domination
by one-falling-up
Summary: This is a continuation of A Tale of Two Pretties. Massie moves to London and is ready to dominate KISS. But what if James isn't what he seems? What if it takes more to take her throne? What if there's already an alpha? R&R!
1. Ready, Set, Go!

"Rate me."

Massie Block fixed her gaze on the corkboard tacked exactly three inches above the built-in webcam on her Mac to work the far-off model stare, cocking her head slightly to the left, to show off her best side. Turns out London had the most ah-mazing shopping centers and cute little boutiques within walking distance from the Block castle. It had been a huh-yuge hassle lugging all her shopping bags back to the estate, but it was definitely worth it. Her wardrobe was fully stocked with all the hawtest new fashions. Since it was cold with a capital C up north, she was dressed in a tan wool Juicy Couture double-breasted peacoat over a cappuccino-colored gold pinstriped Alexander Wang vest and a cream-white Theory cashmere sweater. She completed the look with pair of skinny velvet mahogany pants that were tucked into dark brown suede Marc by Marc Jacob booties. But the finishing touch was the apricot-colored beret perched on top of her gleaming tresses. She had seen photos of KISS students online when she researched the school, and they were _way_ too into the Oxford look there. And by that, she meant the college, nawt the shoes. Ahb-viously she had to be different. Wonderfully different. She would certainly be eye-catching compared to the other students in boring Calvin Klein separates and tweed blazers. And to do that, she needed to be an absolute ten. Hence the early morning checkup with her girls, despite the time difference between Westchester and London. If the PC thought her outfit was a ten, the public would rate it an eleven.

"Ten!" Claire exclaimed immediately, punching her fist in the air. She shoved another sour gummy worm in her mouth. Loud chewing noises filled her room, thanks to the silver Bose speakers hanging from the ceiling. Bean yipped in agreement from her doggie bed.

"Uch, guh-ross, Kuh-laire," Massie sneered, curling her lip. But in a way, it made her smile inside. It reminded her of home.

Kristen let out her signature phlegmy cackle, then said, "Ten." An open, highlighted SAT guidebook was visible from the smooth screen of the computer.

"Teeennnn," Dylan burped unattractively. Her window drapes were pulled shut, since even more paparazzi had found tactful ways to penetrate security in hopes of scoring a new photo since the Marvils started filming their reality show, _Marvilous Marvils_. Though she would never admit it, Massie missed the sound of Dylan's burping.

That left Alicia, who was calmly flipping through a Gossip Girl book. Massie fixed her gaze on her screen, staring directly at her.

The new Walpha (Westchester Alpha) raised her head up nonchalantly, tapped a scarlet fingernail against her chin, pondering her rating. "9.8."

There was a deep intake of breath from the PC, followed by long silence, broken by Claire rapidly slurping some more gummy worms.

"Why?" Massie demanded sharply.

"You need a hint of more gloss," Alicia explained, her warm brown eyes regarding Massie with the new confidence of an alpha. Massie's heart swelled inside. Alicia was handling her new alpha job incredibly well, better than what Massie had anticipated.

"Ah-guh-reed," the PC chorused.

"Done." Massie pulled out a tube of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Glossip Girl from her coat pocket and slathered it upon her lips. Thank Gawd Glossip Girl shipped to England.

"Ten!" Alicia shouted as soon as Massie capped the tiny silver and brown cylinder.

"Did you guys find a new Isaac yet?" Kristen asked, highlighting a sentence in her textbook.

"Nah, but we did find a new Inez. Her name is Antoinette, and she makes pot roast even better than Inez did."

"Too bad I can't have any. I'm supposed to be on a diet. It's crucial that the pictures of me in _People_ and_ US Weekly_ are looking totally slim," Dylan admitted regretfully.

"You look ah-mazing in all those magazine clippings you mailed me," Massie assured her.

"Who's going to take you to KISS then?" Claire asked, pulling open a plastic bag of candy with her teeth. The knot was tugged loose, and Claire dug her hand in and crammed a handful of assorted gummy bears into her mouth.

"James." A light blush crept to Massie's cheeks. She had talked with him the whole flight to England, and Massie knew that Hermia's prediction was a hundred percent correct. She got along with him even better than she did with Landon, and that was saying something. He was a total HART, and he had sweetly offered Massie a ride to school in his Mercedes Benz, driven by him! _How alpha was that?_ Massie thought, _starting high school with a ride from a junior_.

Alicia sucked in her stomach. "That Brit is de-lish." She licked her lips and batted her thick eyelashes seductively, leaning forward and smashing her C-cups against her webcam. They got a perfect view of her cleavage. Ever since Alicia had accepted her new alpha role, she had stopped being so self-conscious about her breasts and began opting for more low-cut tops. The PC disappeared into fits of laughter. Massie got a warm, tingly _I love my friends_ feeling in her stomach, but it was immediately washed away with a pang of sorrow. She missed her best friends so much. Just Skype wasn't enough. Hopefully she could recreate the PC today at KISS.

"Back off, dog, he's mine," Massie giggled.

"By the way, Mass, you look better than ever. Who did your hair?" asked Dylan, taking a sip of green tea. Her favorite Starbuck lattes and Dr. Juice smoothies were now banned (that stupid diet), so she had resorted to Lipton and more recently, exotic tea imported from China.

"This ah-mazing Taiwanese stylist named Cinyee. She also does makeup. She's even better than Jakkob, if that's even possible. She's in her early twenties. We really hit it off," Massie said proudly.

Alicia's gaze raked Massie's flawless face. Cinyee had done a wonderful job. Massie's glossy brown hair was curled into perfect sections, and the sleek ringlets were splayed sexily on her shoulders. Her face had very minimal makeup, just enough to give her a healthy, translucent glow. Her lashes were a thick black, thanks to Lancôme. Her full, plump lips were curved into a glossy coral-pink smile, and her cheeks were a natural rosy pink. Massie's entire body had been lightly glazed with Estee Lauder's moisturizing glitter-infused body gel.

"Got everything in your bag?" Claire glanced around Massie's new, spacious room, hoping to spy something besides a vast, white space peppered with large cardboard moving boxes.

"Yup." Massie picked up her chocolate-colored Michael Kors satchel off the high-gloss hardwood floor and scanned its inventory. "So. Breaking new guys." She dropped the bag onto the floor with a loud thudand assumed their old "gossip position" as she settled down into the cushy leather rolling chair, leaning into her Mac and snapping her bony elbows together.

The PC leaned in obediently, their eyes sparkling with excitement.

"I weaned myself off of Chanel No. 19."

"No way!" cried Dylan, dropping the cup of green tea she was downing. Pee-colored liquid sloshed all over a few sheets of paper lying on her desk. "Oops." Dylan smiled sheepishly. "Mr. Director is going to have my head," she moaned, glaring at the now ruined script.

Alicia rolled her eyes. She'd expected something better than this.

"I'm living on Chance now," Massie filled them in, displaying the small bottle on her hand after she fished it out of her bag.

"It's still Chanel," Kristen pointed out, making her point by stabbing the air with her orange highlighter.

Massie gave a shrug as she stuck Chance back in the pocket of her bag.

The white intercom crackled, then Kendra's voice drifted through Massie's walls.

"Massie, breakfast is ready."

"Gotta run guys." Massie stood up from her chair. "I love you guys. I miss you so much."

"We love you too." They blew her air kisses, and Massie pretended to catch them and slip them in her pocket. She felt tears beginning to well up, but refused to cry. She would ruin her makeup after Cinyee's hard work. Instead she bent forward and kissed her computer screen, leaving behind a glossy lip print. Then she straightened up and powered down her computer. Her moment of sentimentality was over, just like Lauren and Kyle. She was taking KISS by storm.


	2. Do you love me?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Clique, or else I'd be rich by now. Hehe, I realize that I forgot to put this for my first chapter, so this makes up for it yes? :DDD

* * *

><p>The Blocks' castle in London was Massie's new favorite place to be. On the outside, it looked like a real castle— complete with a moat and bridge— but the inside was wonderfully modern. Massie's Marc Jacobs clacked against the hardwood floor as she exited her room, strolled down the hallway, and pressed the button to call up their new elevator. Gone were the boring steel walls and square shape of the elevator. Instead, William Block had renovated the system by creating the elevator into a glass sphere. The walls were stocked with a variety of tropical fish imported from the Philippines, and a smooth pane of glass was slid on the bottom to stand on. A soft chime sounded, and Massie stepped into the aquarium. She watched in wonder as the gold pulleys transported her down through many floors, until they finally reached the grand hall. Her new home reminded her more of a hotel, really.<p>

"Welcome to the grand hall," an automated voice said with a light British accent. "The Blocks send you their greetings."

Massie rolled her eyes at the monotone voice and sauntered out of the elevator, taking care to tread carefully on the marble floor. Maids bustled around hastily, their cute black and white uniforms (designed by Massie, of course) blending in inconspicuously with the dark corners they congregated in. But Massie scoured the area for Antoinette, head of the cleaning and cooking community at the castle. Just then, Massie got a whiff of Flora by Gucci and she spun around, finding herself face-to-face with the French woman.

"Massie!" Antoinette chirped. "I was looking all over for you!" She reached out her arms to give Massie a hug, then waggled a finger playfully. "Oh-ho-ho! But I won't! I would ruin this beautiful coat! Who makes it?"

Normally, Massie would ew-schew associating with maids, but Marietta was a special case. She bonded with the Blocks in a way that Inez never had, and gave them mischievous salutes instead of the stiff bows Inez always offered them. Plus, she had great boy experience from when she was in high school, excellent fashion taste, and supreme cooking skills, which made up for her thick accent and slightly choppy English.

"Juicy," Massie said. Her lips curved up into a smile. "You wore the perfume!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Antoinette sniffed her wrist and grinned. "No more Victoria's Secret for me! Ugh, those cheap perfumes make me puke!" She made a fake retching noise, then smiled at Massie again. "But this beautiful young lady here gifted me with Flora, and so now I am as good-smelling as Emma Watson!"

"You can never go wrong with Gucci," Massie agreed. Her inner alpha-ness told her to snap into command and stop socializing with maids (guh-ross), but Massie chose to ignore it. Antoinette was truly a sweet person. As weird as it sounded, the young 29-year old reminded her slightly of Claire.

"You should eat quickly," Antoinette advised. "Your parents are waiting, and we wouldn't want to keep poor James waiting!" She winked roguishly. Massie gave a small smile.

Massie sidled over to the long dining table, which was in the place where a king and queen's throne would have been. William and Kendra were picking at their pristine porcelain plates, while talking and laughing as they reclined in the comfortable leather-bottomed oak chairs. When they saw Massie, Kendra rang a silver bell next to her. A maid immediately popped up from who-knows-where and set a plate of fluffy pancakes drowned in Antoinette's special low-fat maple syrup and set it on the table. Another maid quickly darted out from inside a dark, long shadow and pulled out a chair for Massie.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Massie demanded.

Immediately a few dozen maids scrambled away and pulled at the heavy white drapes. The grand hall was instantaneously flooded with delicious sunlight. Massie sighed contently and dug into her breakfast.

"Are you ready for your first day of school, honey?" William asked.

"Definitely." Massie clapped her hands, and a scrawny maid that resembled a mouse raced up to her with a bottle of Vitamin Water, which Massie slipped in her bag after making sure it was kiwi-strawberry.

"When is that nice boy picking you up?" Kendra wiped her mouth daintily with the creamy white cloth on her lap and placed it next to her empty plate, which was immediately whisked away.

Massie checked her diamond-embellished Chanel watch. "7:45." Thank Gawd KISS started super late, at around 8:30. She needed her beauty sleep.

Kendra glanced behind them at the large wooden grandfather clock ticking incessantly and nodded peacefully. "That's great, sweetie. Don't worry, we'll find a driver soon. And we need to pick out a new car. I guess Range Rovers aren't very appreciated around here. How about a Rolls Royce?" Kendra inquired, her eyes sparkling at the possibility as she peeked surreptitiously at William, who gave a playful smile.

"Sure, honey. Sure you don't want one of those classy BMWs?"

"Uch, Dad, puh-lease. No." Massie speared the last miniscule piece of pancake and popped it neatly in her mouth. She re-glossed her lips and checked her watch again. 7:44. "I should get going by now. James will be here any minute." Right on the cue, the watch ticked to 7:45 and the doorbell rang, loud clangs echoing throughout the spacious castle.

William and Kendra nodded their approval. "A boy who is incredibly punctual." William pecked her daughter gently on the cheek. "Love you, darling. Have a great day."

"Love you too, Dad." Massie grabbed her bag and ambled to the entrance. The scrawny maid had answered the door.

There stood James, in all his hawtness. His silky black hair was swept to the side of his face, Justin Bieber style (before the haircut, ahv-course), and his bronzed cheeks were flushed a pale pink from the cold. His twinkling brown eyes were fixed upon Massie, and his strawberry-red lips reminded Massie of Josh's: wet, but like he had created a new line of gloss for men. A plaid navy scarf was wrapped around his neck and he was wearing a Lacoste sweater and dark wash Diesel jeans.

"Hi Massie." He gave a soft grin and offered him her hand. Tentatively, she placed her Crabtree and Evelyn-moisturized hand in his. His hand was smooth and not calloused, unlike Derrington's and Landon's (Bark's claws would inflict occasional damage.) Massie thought he was taking it a bit too fast, and she considered wrenching her hand away from his grasp, but reconsidered it after an image of her floating past envious students parting for the new couple to promenade through. Besides, Hermia had predicted that they would be perfect for each other. What could go wrong?

"Hey, James," Massie replied, hoping he thought she looked pretty. They started past the guards and through the ice-slicked moat (currently frozen, so it was great for skating) to the circular driveway where a shiny, sleek black Mercedes was parked next to the Range Rover. James opened the door for Massie, who slipped into the cozy leather interior of the car. James stuck the key into the ignition and with a smooth purr, the car glided down and into the street.

They rode in silence for a long time, the icy landscape disappearing into one vanilla-tinted blur as James turned onto the highway.

"You look beautiful today," James said suddenly as he passed an exit."  
>"Really?" Massie asked eagerly. Then she silently cursed herself for showing him her insecure side. Hawnestly, if she didn't stop this, she would become just like Kuh-laire.<p>

"Yup."

"I think you look nice too," said Massie. They made eye contact for a moment. Shivers trickled down Massie's spine. Then he looked away and curved onto an exit.

"Thanks. We're almost there, so get ready."

Massie pulled her Michael Kors bag onto her lap and stared down at her Marc Jacobs. She hated to admit it, but she was slightly nervous. What if she couldn't become London's new alpha? What if there was already a PC? What if she didn't like any of the teachers? What if British people thought she was tacky? What if… Massie shook the thoughts from her head. She would dominate KISS, enough said. At least that's what she told herself.

Massie was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice James opening the car door for her. She stepped out gingerly, then rested her gaze on the stone exterior of her new school. In swirling silver-plated letters, KISS was printed on the large building. It was even bigger than it had looked online and in the brochures. James held out his hand, and together they set off for the school. He started droning on and on about the history of KISS, but Massie was barely listening. She was too busy thinking about what she should say to her new recruits. James led her inside the building.

"Hello? Massie? Are you listening?"

Massie shook herself out of her dreamy state and focused on James. "Yes?"

"I asked if you would fancy me opening your locker for you." He pointed to a frosted glass compartment with the numbers 78 embedded on a silver plate that was nailed to the locker with his free hand. .

"Oh. Sure," Massie responded. She pulled a slip of paper from the satin interior of her bag and handed it to James. The entire school was silent. It freaked Massie out, so she concentrated on watching James expertly twirl her combination. She squeezed their intertwined hands, and he squeezed back.

Just then, the clicking of heels against the marble floor shook Massie out of her haze. Massie whipped her head around. Her mouth dropped open involuntarily with a pop.

She was one of the most perfect girls she had ever seen. Her glossy mane of curly brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail that swung and caught the light as she walked. She was dressed in a tight scarlet Ralph Lauren blazer and cuffed boyfriend jeans. A pair of ruby red Jimmy Choo slingback pumps completed the look. Her blood red lips were pursed skeptically. Her hazel eyes darted from James, to Massie, then to their intertwined fingers. She glared at James.

"JAAAAAMMMMEEEESSSS!" she bellowed.

James flushed red. "Um, hello, Krista. Listen, I need to tell you somethi-"

"Save it, you jerk." Her eyes narrowed into slits and she advanced upon Massie, who titled her head confidently. "And who are you?"

"I'm Massie." She glared back at the girl.

"Why the f*** are you with James?"

"Why do you care?"

"Krista, I-, "Jack began, but was immediately cut off.

"Listen, you whore," Krista hissed, rounding upon Massie. "Back off of James."

"And why should I?" Massie placed her hands on her tiny waist. She was about to add that a much acclaimed psychic had predicted that they would be together when realization began to dawn upon Massie. Her mouth tasted like pennies. Was James… could it be…

"James is my boyfriend," Krista smirked.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reviewing guys! I really appreciate it. Special thanks to aznprincessali and Sam for being my wonderful betas. I'll try to post the next chapter soon!<p> 


	3. I'm Ready

There was a ringing resonating in Massie's Tiffany diamond-draped ear. She had noticed it after Krista told her that James was her boyfriend, and had been there ever since. She found it hard to pay attention to Madame Levschre during her new French class, but forced herself to remain focused. If she spaced out, all her classmates would think she was terrible at French, and they would probably judge her by that. But Massie couldn't help thinking about it. After Krista had told her what happened, Massie had yanked her hand out of his grasp and stalked away. She had walked herself to French class after buying a Starbucks latte at a by the shiny chrome cafeteria loaded with healthy and organic before-class treats. Too bad they didn't have a Dr. Juice here. She could really use a jolt of Power. She sighed again. She couldn't believe James had used her like that.

"_Quelle couleur est noire_?" Madame Levschre asked, shaking Massie out of her thoughts.

"Black," Massie replied confidently. Thank Gawd French still made sense. Could this seriously be French 3? It was way too easy. To take her mind off things, Massie decided to draw up a chart of her new clique-worthy girls. Flipping to a new page in her Claire Fontaine notebook, she clicked her limited edition diamond Mont Blanc pen and scoured the room, but to no avail. Each girl had too many imperfections. One had a bad case of acne (even behind her ears!), another had makeup caked on like a clown. One girl was wearing an orange J. Crew sweater with purple sweat pants! _Ehma-fashion ah-lert!_ Massie hated to admit it, but Krista was hawnestly her best bet yet. No girls had attracted her attention. Were they even the same age? She turned her attention to the boys, but there was the same problem. French 3 was hopelessly a forever-LBR haven.

The bell rang, and Massie quickly darted out of her seat and made a mad dash for the door before she got LBR cooties. She tossed her empty Starbucks can in the trash and hoped Art would have a better selection of girls. A spacious elevator was at the end of the hallway. Massie had already memorized and familiarized herself with the routes to her classes, so she wasn't stuck looking like an LBR. A huddle of students had already congregated outside of the elevator, whispering jokes. Fits of laughter waved through the crowd. There was a soft _ding_ and the doors hissed open. There was a mad stampede, and Massie managed to squeeze herself in, and then out on the second floor. She rounded a corner and wandered into Art. There was only one decent-looking space: the rest of the seats had fresh new paint stains, and no way was she walking around with yellow paint on her butt. She seated herself in front of a lone glossy wooden easel with a paint-free chair and dropped her bag on the dusty floor. A few other girls were seated on their designer bags at different easels. Art was the only period Massie had without boys, since the art teacher, Ms. Jennings, had insisted that she would only teach a mature class. She focused on the girls, then did a double take. All these girls were Clique worthy! Girl A had flawless skin, stylishly tousled bangs, and a peach sequined Alice+Olivia sweater. Girl B had piercing blue eyes and a pink Marni knitted wool and brass necklace. Girl C had curves even Alicia would be envious of and fabulous magenta Giuseppe Zanotti pumps.

But wait… everyone was staring at her and giggling like they knew something about her. She whipped out her gold YSL compact and checked herself for any flaws. None. She was perfect as ever. Massie sighed, then glanced inconspicuously back at the girls again. Now they were pointing. What was wrong?

A burst of movement broke the awkwardness. Massie turned around and saw the prettiest girl yet: a redhead with incredibly straight hair and a warm smile. She looked like a potential Duh-livia, but Massie spied an intuitive glint to her sparkling jade green eyes and eliminated the thought. And her outfit was pure fashion inspiration: a violet peacoat, ruffle-neck turquoise top over a Theory cashmere sweater, grey stovepipe jeans and a pair of Sam Edelman Renzo black boots. On her bony shoulder was the exclusive Prada's Road to peril ruffled hobo bag. Massie would have never tried the combination, but it looked surprisingly gorgeous. 9.6. Her proud smile and the slight tilt of her head told Massie this girl was a confident person, nawt a godforsaken LBR.

As soon as the girl stepped into the classroom, the other girls jumped up from their seats and fawned over her.

"My Gawd, Cheryl, you look soooo cuh-yute today! Can I call you Cherie?"

"Shuh-ree! My favorite girly! Where ever did you get those fabulous shoes?"

"I love your Prada bag. The color toe-dally matches your outfit."

Even Girls A, B, and C had sprung to life and ooed and ahhed over her clothes. Massie was pissed. She thought _her _outfit was nicer, but kept quiet.

Then the girl's eyes swept to Massie. The whole class fell silent. Then suddenly the thick mass of admirers began talking again.

"We tried to stop her-"

"She wouldn't move-"

"She's a new girl-"

The girl held up a hand to stop the chaos, and the sound immediately ceased, like someone had hit the mute button.

"You're sitting in my spot," the girl said, focusing her emerald-green eyes on Massie.

"So?"

"Beat it." The girl turned and high-fived Girl C.

Massie forced herself to keep calm. So that explained the staring and giggling. She stood up to face the girl and drilled her amber eyes onto her target. "Um, Cherry?"

"It's Cheryl. My cuh-lose _friends_ call me Cherie. Shuh-ree."

"Am I the ex-owner of a bank-owned house?"

Cheryl's eyebrows knit together. "What? No."

"Then why are you telling me to move?"

The class burst into laughter, and surprisingly Cheryl did too. She gave Massie a warm smile.

"I'm Cheryl Davenport, nawt Cherry. But you can call me Cherie," said Cheryl. She stuck out a L'Occtaine cherry blossom-scented hand to Massie.

Massie tentatively accepted it. "I'm Ma-"

"Oh, I know who you are." Cheryl shook her hand dismissively as she pulled it away. "Krista said that your threat level is red."

A heavy silence followed, broken by Girl A gasping. The entire class was gazing at Massie with a newfound respect.

"Threat level?"

"Look, Massie, I know you're new and everything, but at our school, we have a concept of leaders. We call those leaders-"

"Alphas," Massie interrupted. "I was the alpha back at my school. E-very-body-" Massie sucked in her breath and broke the syllables for emphasis- "worshipped me."

Cheryl nodded wisely. "Krista was right. She said that you had the air of an alpha, and that you could disturb her leadership. I personally think the whole thing is childish but Krista's Krista." She shrugged. "She also told us all to eliminate you ay-sap since you were hitting on James."

"I didn't know!" Massie protested. "Besides, James is better off with me."

Just then, the bell rang, and a young teacher with Kate Spade glasses hurried into the room.

Cheryl winked at her as she walked to another seat, signaling that they would continue this conversation later.

* * *

><p>"What's your next class?" Cheryl asked as she popped a piece of spearmint gum into her glossy mouth.<p>

"Algebra 2."

Cheryl peered at the yellow slip in her hand and wrinkled her perfect J-shaped nose. "Ugh, you're one of those smartasses. Well, you're in luck: I have Algebra 2 also. Let's go."

"Smartasses? Isn't math just math?"

"You're a grade level ahead. Most people are taking geometry. There's only nerds in the class we're headed. My Gawd, they need a fashion fix."

"Wait…" Massie crinkled her perfect ski-slope nose. "Are you saying that only nerds in boring khakis are in the high-level classes? All the cool people are in the dumb classes?"

"Precisely! Good. You catch on quickly. Although I would change the wording a bit, if I may say," Cheryl answered breezily as they whisked past staring students.

Massie felt like the new girl, all but too aware of her surroundings, attempting to fit in but failing. "Do betas get as much respect as alphas do here?" she asked as the thick clusters of students rippled to let them through.

"Basically," said Cheryl as they entered the elevator.

"Aren't you Krista's beta?"

"Yup."

"Then how do I know if I can trust you?" Massie demanded. Had she just poured her secrets into a lifeless information-bot?

"You don't." Cheryl smirked. "But you have no one else to trust. You need my status, and you need it now, or else you'll never get to the top here."

Massie huffed. It was so annoying when strangers were awl right. "Why are you turning on your alpha? Aren't you supposed to stay loyal?" They strolled out the elevator as it opened with a soft _ding_.

"Hon, things don't work like that here. When I get bored, I leave."

"Will she approve of us being friends?"

"Don't ask me. Here she comes now."

Massie gasped as a very angry Krista began stomping over to them.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reviewing! I'll try to update fast-ish. I would absolutely adore CC. Sorry, my Massie comebacks suck.<p>

Love you guys!

XOXO,

kookiefrivolity


	4. Headstrong

"Cheryl! What are you doing with the LBR?"

` "Look, Kristy, I mean, Prissy, I am nawt an LBR," Massie fumed while mildly marveling the fact they used the same terms Massie had invented in London.

Krista glanced at Massie's direction and smirked. "Wasn't talking to you, pig."

Massie froze. Had Krista seen her eat that pinch of Luna during French? Im-poss. They weren't even in the same class. She roved her eyes up and down Krista's body for an inspiration, then opened her glossed mouth for an insult, but Cheryl beat her to it.

"Krista, last time I checked, the LBR is standing right in front of me," Cheryl drawled lazily as she filed her nails.

Krista gasped. She staggered backwards, then quickly regained her composure when she glimpsed Massie's triumphant sneer. "This isn't over, Cher-poop," she hissed. "Lana and I will get you."

"Come and try," Cheryl smirked, then grabbed Massie's thin arm and ushered her off to Algebra 2.

* * *

><p>"That was definitely the most boring class of the day," Cheryl sighed as they walked to the lunch room.<p>

"Ah-greed," Massie nodded, her caramel-colored waves bouncing and catching the light as she strolled down the hallway with Cheryl. People were staring at them, but now their gazes were envious ones, and Massie drank in every single glorious drop. She fine-ully had a chance of conquering the KISS.

"So first, we should recruit members for our new group," said Cheryl. "Am I beta?"

"Most definitely yes."

"Great. So I know you definitely aren't looking for any losers-"

"Check. I am suh-o over the Katie Holmes bob."

"Ah-greed. But I know we need someone that has thoughts of their own, like, not an airhe-"

"An Olivia," Massie interrupted again, re-glossing her lips with Caramelized Apple.

"Who's Olivia?"  
>"Oh, nothing, she's just this ditz trapped in a super hawt body."<p>

"We have way too many of Olivias here," Cheryl snickered. "We need someone like… er…" Cherie raked her eyes across the lunch room. "Like Juno!"

_Who the heck is Juno?_ Massie wondered. She followed Cheryl's gaze to a tall girl standing in line. She had on a black leather 3.1 Phillip Lim motorcycle jacket and light wash Diesel jeggings. She had on a pair of Nu+Nan black Bingle booties. Her hair was simply fabulous. Short black waves gleamed on her shoulders, and dirty blonde highlights masked her bangs. A pair of YesStyle vintage peacock earrings hung from her ears. Her inquisitive brown eyes sparkled with mischief. She looked extremely familiar, but Massie brushed the thought from her mind.

"I like," Massie smiled. "Nice find."

"Juno Chang. She's in our grade, and a bit on the rebel side. "

"I can see from her getup."

"Yeah, although she doesn't have a clique. She hangs around on her own, but she's well respected. It would be reasonably hard to get her to join, though. She seems kind of aloof."

Massie contemplated her options. Juno was obviously a great recruit, but her rebellious tendencies might topple Massie from her throne. But if she managed to tame her into joining, then she would earn a reputation that even Krista would admire. Besides, weren't alphas always up for challenges? That's right. Massie lived for challenges.

"Oh, she will join," Massie said, her lips curving up to her trademark half smile.

"Heyy," Massie cooed. She slid her tray across the table, and Cheryl followed. They flashed grins at Juno, who glanced up from her iPhone.

"Um, hey," she said, placing the white device on the table.

"Is that the iPhone 4 in white?" asked Cheryl.

Massie wanted to slap her for asking such a stupid question, but refrained herself.

"No shit," Juno snickered.

This was not going well.

"I love your hair," Massie managed. She hoped she looked confident. Quickly, she swept the thought from her mind. Was she coming down with LBR-itis? What was causing the mental dehydration? Why was she fresh out of comebacks? And then the answer came to her. Abv-iously she hadn't formed a proper PC yet. Girls were like her energy recharge.

"Thanks," said Juno breezily. "My sister does my hair for me."

And then the reason why she looked so familiar came to her.

"Ehmagawd!" Massie exclaimed. "Is your sister Cinyee?"

"Yeah! You know her?" Juno asked. For the first time, her face lit up, and she looked animated.

"Ahv-course! She did my hair." Massie petted her shiny blowout lovingly.

"So you're her new client!" Juno smiled, showing off her pearly white teeth. "She was going on about some super cool new girl who had satisfying high expectations. It's Massie, right?" She held out a hand.

"The one and only," Massie responded, gleefully shaking her hand. Yes! Juno was hers now. She winked at Cheryl, who grinned back.

Suddenly, the familiar clacking of heels came back. Massie glanced up and saw Krista heading their way. A perfect blonde shadowed her footsteps.

"Shit," Cheryl whispered. "It's Lana."

Massie focused her gaze on the imposing blonde next to Krista. She had an Izabella Scorupco haircut, and her eyes were icy sheets of glass. She was dressed in a Calypso St. Barth white pullover tunic, light wash jeans, and Friis and Company Soraya Rose lace pumps. The overall look was a California beach girl with a splash of winter fairy. Massie was undeniably impressed.

"Never knew you would sink so low, Cheryl," the blonde said coolly. Her voice had a light musical lilt that Massie couldn't place.

"And who are you?" Massie demanded.

"I'd rather not give my name to those who are not worthy," the blonde replied without withdrawing her eyes from Cheryl.

"I wouldn't be talking, Lana," Juno sneered. "You're the one hooking up with David Emerson in the janitor's closet."

Lana whirled around, and her pale cheeks flushed a rosy pink. "I am nawt with David Emerson. I would never date a nerd."

"Ehmagawd, Lana, I didn't know you were into zits," said Cheryl.

Juno scrolled down on pictures on her phone and whizzed to a picture. It was Lana kissing a redheaded acne-studded nerd.

"Photoshop," Krista hissed. They stalked away.

"So," Massie said, a smile playing on her lips. "My house, after school?"

Juno and Cheryl nodded, grinning.

* * *

><p>Sorry! Hecka short chapter. I've been super busy. And if TOR, you are reading this, I'm sorry for the low-quality chapter, but CC means Constructive Criticism. Again, thanks for all of the review. Love you guys!<p>

xoxo,

kookiefrivolity


	5. Taking you on

"Ah-dorable." Cheryl snapped her fingers as Juno gave a coy smile.

"You think?" She slapped her hand on her hip and posed for her rating.

Massie examined the well-placed outfit. Juno was wearing an olive green safari jacket debuted in _Vogue Italia_, black half-sleeve knit henley, and dark wash Hudsons. A thick black studded Cassandra gladiator cuff sat on her wrist, and she was clutching a Miu Miu black leather Matelasse bag.

"9.3."

Juno gave a well-practiced smirk, then leaned against the pine tree Massie had deemed their new meeting spot.

A flush of pride surged through Massie's veins. These girls were even more sophisticated and mature than the PC. They were better and hawter times ten. So what if she only had two members at the moment? She would get more.

"Cherie, you're next."

Cheryl strolled up in front of Massie and gave a little twirl. She had on a white ruffle sub silky French Connection tie top with an ah-dorable bow at the neckline, a gray blazer, pleated silver Lunette mini, sheer tights, and gray Unger ballet flats. A Gucci cream leather handbag dangled off her wrist.

"So? What do you think?"

"The color combo's decent, and your red hair plays it up, especially that black headband. 9.5," Massie clapped her hands. The two girls had accepted her rules quickly, although Juno had claimed this was entirely temporary. Massie knew that she would stay. Everybody did. She had given them a quick run-through on how her clique operated, and then they had gone on a shopping expedition.

"Is your headband Juicy?" asked Juno.

Cheryl nodded, grinning.

"Now do me." Massie pursed her Blueberry Muffin glossed lips and gazed off into the distance. She had on an Antik Batik Lori Taupe bark-brown cashmere pullover sweater, See by Chloé high waisted trousers, and tan suede Jeffrey Campbell lace up platform booties. A French Connection Rosewood bag was slung over her shoulder.

"9.6," said Juno.

"Ah-greed." Cheryl nodded.

Massie giggled. They were perfect.

"Now girls, we'll be walking to Last Ni-"

"Massie? Is that you?"

Massie whirled around. The voice sounded familiar. Could it be-

"James? What are you doing here?"

James approached them, a mournful look plastered across his face.

"Look, Massie, I-"

"Save it. You obviously don't care for me." It took all her willpower to turn around and stalk away. She knew her new clique didn't entirely trust her yet, and this was the perfect opportunity to impress them. She peered at them tentatively from the corner of her eye and saw them attempting to hide behind the tree.

"Massie, I was going to dump Krista for you, but I-"

"James, am I a hungry orphan?"

"What? No."

"Then why are you treating me like a charity case?" Massie licked her lips and tried not to smile. Gawd, he was ah-dorable when he was sad.

"Massie, will you take me back?" James pleaded.

Massie made the mistake of staring into his chocolaty brown eyes. They were enough to melt her heart, but she forced herself to say, "I'll think about it." Then she walked away, wearing her heart on her sleeve.

* * *

><p>"Ah-mazing performance," said Cheryl as they sauntered down the hallway. "Krista is going to be so steamed. We just need to cut down Lana and we'll be all set."<p>

A chill ran down Massie's back. Yesterday Cheryl had explained why they were so scared of Lana. Apparently, she was from Australia, and she spoke in an old-fashioned style. Massie thought it was rather LBR-ish behavior, but then Cheryl threw the bomb: Lana was daughter of the famous Whitney Fontaine, the famous model for _Vogue_, and Lana was next in line. On top of that, she was unbeatable. Always at the top, she was confident and elegant. The teachers and parents loved her, and her cool personality resembled a Juno counterpart.

"Speak of the devil," said Juno. "Here they come."

Massie snapped her gaze to the two figures ambling confidently down the corridor. Krista had her signature smirk plastered across her face. Her hair fell in lush dark waves down her back. She was wearing a black silk Dolce and Gabanna ruffle blouse and a Valentino brocade mini. A pair of Jimmy Choo black slouch boots completed the look. Lana was going for her usual classy getup. She was wearing a cream Ralph Lauren off-the-shoulder cashmere sweater, cropped white skinny jeans, and strappy Steve Madden gladiator pumps with gold buckles. Her blonde hair cascaded down her back in loose, sexy waves, and her cold blue eyes glowed with iciness.

"Still here? Pack up your bloody bags and move back to bloody New York," Krista sneered. She said "New York" the same way Massie said "Claire's stinky summer Keds."

"Um, Kuh-rista? Are you Jay Leno?"

"No."

"Then don't try to make me laugh," Massie finished, whirling around for a supportive pack of high-fives.

"Actually, I have something that will make you laugh," said Lana. She reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of brand new Bvlgari sunglasses. _Massie's_ brand new Bvlgari sunglasses.

"How did you get that?" Massie cried. She reached for it, but Lana stuffed it into Krista's bag.

"Another one of life's unsolved mysteries," Lana whispered. Krista caught her bony wrist, and they skipped off in a flurry of giggles.

Massie was fuming. She spun her diamond Mont Blanc pen in her hand as she thought of a revenge plan. Those girls were going down.

The problem was, Massie had no idea on the concept of Brits. She knew Westchester girls like the back of her hand, but these people were ten times more wily and hurtful, from what she had seem.

They were willing to play dirty.

Back in Westchester, no one would have dared to steal anything from anyone. Well, besides Kleptomaniac Nina, but she was from Spain.

Massie scrawled some notes on conjugating French verbs and schemed some more. She flipped to a new page and composed a page of dreamy possibilities.

Ways to Maintain my Rightful Alpha Position

"Accidentally" spill food on Krista or Lana

Frame them of somethin-

That was it! Massie's lips curved up into a half-smile as a deliciously devious plan formed in her mind. She grabbed her iPhone and texted Cheryl and Juno her perfectly formulated plan.

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime. Massie pushed through the frosted glass doors.<p>

"Heyy," Cheryl and Juno cooed. They were seated at Table 18 (just like OCD) by the window. Slivers of winter sunlight fumbled through the French windows, eliciting a bright spark through the winter gloom. Little specks of snow drifted onto the icy landscape, coating the building with frost.

Massie gave them a little wave and grabbed a low-fat turkey sandwich off the metal rack. She tossed her Visa at the lunch lady, who swiped it and handed it back to her. Massie meandered towards them.

"So , guys," Massie began, slipping into a wooden seat and assuming the "gossip position." "We need to get my sunglasses back."

"I already did." Cheryl reached into her Gucci bag and whipped out the leather case. Massie snatched it up eagerly and popped open the lock. The case sprang open, revealing the glorious pair of sunglasses. Massie snapped it back shut and shoved it in her own bag.

"How'd you get it?" she marveled.

Cheryl shrugged. "A few quick hands, and plus, I got something else!" She reached into her back pocket and produced a tiny Palm phone. "It's Ms. Bryson's phone," she explained. "You know. The plan?"

"Perfect!" Massie exclaimed. "Set in motion."

Cheryl and Juno winked.

* * *

><p>There was a thick mass of students waving through post-lunchtime rush hour. The crowd parted easily for Cheryl, Juno, and Massie, but this was something they did not want. Juno grabbed a kid out of the group, whispered a few words in his ear, and shoved the phone and twenty pounds into his hand. He dashed off, a gleeful expression splashed on his face. Juno turned and gave a thumb up at Massie.<p>

Massie walked into fifth period history with Ms. Bryson, giddy with the thought of what she was about to do. As expected, Ms. Bryson was wearing an agitated expression.

"What's wrong, Ms. Bryson?" Massie asked innocently.

"Oh… nothing," she said. "It's just… my phone's missing."

Massie grinned and sidled into her seat.

"All right class! Let's begin."

Massie drew her phone from her pocket, focusing on the back of Lana's head, a few feet away from her.

"So who can tell me the main points of the Civil War?"

Massie punched in the numbers slowly onto her touch screen.

All of a sudden, the snappy, electronic notes of the AT&T ringtone blared in the air. Lana turned around in amazement as she pulled the Palm from her bag.

Ms. Bryson's eyes narrowed.

"Lana, to my desk!" she barked.

Massie grinned. One down, one to go.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, I know my last chapter sucked. Think of it as a filler chapter? Haha. Hopefully this one is better :]<p>

Enjoy!

Oh and this is my polyvore: .com/cgi/profile?id=2590504

Check it out please? :3 And I think this is something Juno would wear: .com/dont_mind_me_im_crazy/set?id=34559417 - Also made by me :9

Okay. Love you guys!

xoxo,

kookiefrivolity


End file.
